


Inception

by afrakaday



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Caprica (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg-kink bingo. Prompts were guard duty, stirrups, hypnosis, size difference, coming while clothed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

Gaius resented guard duty in the lab containing AI artifacts, until he revived the rusted U-87.

It fought him at first. He'd had to strap down its limbs as it thrashed. His hypnotic voice soothed: it was just fine, they were all alone. 

She spoke to him of love, The One. Her name was Zoe, and she’d sometimes had the body of a beautiful young girl. She understood him. 

Their size difference didn't concern him in the least. He preferred her company to none as he came in his pants by his own hand with her voice in his head.


End file.
